It's So Hard To Say Goodbye
by Peacex3Believe
Summary: "Sonny… I—" "There's nothing I can do about it Chad. Neither can you. I guess we're just out of chances. See you tomorrow." My version of the Sonny With a Chance finale.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm sure you all have heard that Demi quit Sonny With A Chance by now. Personally, I'm glad she did. It's good for her health and she'll find even better jobs in the future if she goes back to acting someday. I'm just sad that we won't get to see her and Sterling get Channy back together. :( This is my version of how Sonny With A Chance would end if Demi hadn't quit.**

**This chapter is about 15 minutes of a one hour special, I think. This story will be about 4 chapters as of right now. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, unfortunately. Otherwise, Sonny and Chad wouldn't have broken up in the first place. :P**

"Hello?"

"Hey…"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm going home."

"What do you mean you're going home? Aren't you calling me from your apartment?"

"No… I mean yes. I'm at my apartment. But I meant I'm going home as in Wisconsin. I'm moving… Chad? Are you still there?"

"…Yeah, sorry. I guess I'm just surprised… When?"

"The end of the month."

"But that's next week! You can't leave, Sonny!"

"I have to. My mom was offered a higher position at her old job. She can't say no. Since I'm only 17, I'm legally not old enough to live alone, especially in California."

"Sonny… I—"

"There's nothing I can do about it Chad. Neither can you. I guess we're just out of chances. See you tomorrow."

* * *

><p><span>Sonny's POV<span>

The night I found out I was moving, Tawni was the first person I called. I know we rarely get along, but she's the closest thing I have to a best friend or a sister.

"What? You're leaving? You can't! I mean… You… I gotta go."

Judging by that phone call, Tawni's either ecstatic or upset. Her reaction was so unreadable that I just pushed it aside and called Chad.

The rest of my cast reacted about the same way that Chad did.

"You can't leave! What are we going to do without you?"

"Who's gonna help us with our homework?"

"Who am I gonna have my 'special talk time' with?"

"Who can I test my pranks on?"

I knew this move was going to be even more difficult than when I left Wisconsin for California.

The next week went by more quickly than I wanted it to. I wasn't ready to leave. Before I knew it, everything was packed up and the rooms were bare.

Finally, it was the day before I had to leave. That Friday morning, my cast seemed like their minds were somewhere else. I broke the news to the audience during the previous week's show, so I said my farewells as the show ended.

As I finished packing up all of my things from the dressing room Tawni and I shared, Tawni suggested we go to The Patio instead of getting pizza. The building was dark when we arrived.

"Is it closed?"

"I don't know. Let's go see…"

"What's going on—"

"SURPRISE!"

* * *

><p><span>Tawni's POV<span>

"AWW! You guys!" Sonny gushed as she hugged us all, "Who's idea was this?"

They all immediately pointed at me. I know what you're thinking. Normally, I'd never admit this, but Sonny is the closest thing I have to a best friend. I can't let her leave without her knowing that for sure.

"Tawni, you did this?"

I nodded, "I couldn't have done all of this without everyone here, though."

"Aww, thanks everyone! You're awesome!"

"Alright, alright. If we're all done with the thank you's, let's get this party started!" Nico yelled from the stage where the DJ equipment was set up.

The first song he played was called _Shades_ from the movie _Starstruck_. As the song began, the blonde drama-snob jumped out and started singing. I almost didn't approve the song, but I figured it would be something to see. Boy, was it something. Who knew Chad and Nico could rap? Well, if you can classify it as rapping.

Other songs people performed included: _Party_ by Demi Lovato, _Set This Party Off_ by the Jonas Brothers, _Party in the USA_ by Miley Cyrus, pretty much anything with the word "party" in it.

The last song before we started song dedications was _Hero _performed by none other than Chad Dylan Cooper. I wasn't sure why he didn't just dedicate that song to Sonny.

"Would anyone like to make a song dedication?" Grady asked.

"I will." I said, walking up to the stage.

"Okay, what song?"

"_Two Worlds Collide_, Demi Lovato."

"Alrighty!"

I walked over to the microphone and said, "I dedicate this song to my best friend. Sonny, this is for you."

_She was given the world_

_There's so much that she couldn't see._

_And she needed someone _

_To show her who she could be._

_And she tried to survive,_

_Wearing her heart on her sleeve,_

_But I needed you to believe._

_You had your dreams I had mine,_

_You had your fears I was fine,_

_Showed me what I couldn't find,_

_When two different worlds collide._

_And she was scared of it all,_

_Watching from far away._

_She was given a role,_

_Never knew just when to play._

_And she tried to survive_

_Living her life on her own,_

_Always afraid of the throne._

_But you've given me strength to find hope._

_You had your dreams I had mine,_

_You had your fears I was fine,_

_Showed me what I couldn't find,_

_When two different worlds collide._

_She was scared, unprepared, _

_Left in the dark, falling apart._

_I can survive with you by my side._

_We're gonna be alright._

_This is what happens when two worlds collide._

_You had your dreams I had mine,_

_You had your fears I was fine,_

_Showed me what I couldn't find,_

_When two different worlds collide._

_You had your dreams I had mine,_

_You had your fears I was fine,_

_Showed me what I couldn't find,_

_When two different worlds collide._

_When two different worlds collide._

As the song ended, I could tell Sonny was crying. She ran up and hugged me as soon as I walked off of the stage.

"Thank you, Tawni… I'm gonna miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too, Sonny. Like I said, you're my best friend."

Sonny shook her head, "No, we're like sisters."

"Sisters." I smiled.

**A/N: There's more coming, I promise. Review please? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2 already? I am on a rolllllll! x) This is another 15 minute segment. I think this may end up having 5 chapters. Enjoy! :)**

Chad's POV

Sonny spent most of the evening chatting with Mel and some of my castmates. I hadn't seen spoken with her all night. I wasn't sure I could face her in person.

When I heard Blondie dedicate _Two Worlds Collide_ to Sonny, I could tell she was speechless. Just from observations, it was obvious that the song described their relationship well.

"Alright, anyone else up for a dedication?" said Grady.

"I have a dedication. Well two actually, if that's okay." I said, appearing from my hiding place in the back of the room.

"Yeah, sure. The stage is yours, dude." Cloudy said. Well I think it was Cloudy. Whatever, it's not important.

I strode up onto the platform and said into the microphone, "This first song is for a very special girl. I need to say this now, before I lose the chance. I'll change up the lyrics a bit, but I think this pretty much says it all."

_I shouldn't love you but I want to._

_I just can't turn away._

_I shouldn't see you but I can't move._

_I can't look away._

_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not,_

_'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop._

_Just so you know,_

_This feeling's taking control of me_

_And I can't help it._

_I won't sit around, I can't let you leave now._

_Thought you should know,_

_I've tried my best to let go of you,_

_But I don't want to._

_I just gotta say it all_

_Before you go._

_Just so you know._

_It's getting hard to be around you._

_There's so much I can't say._

_Do you want me to hide the feelings_

_And look the other way?_

_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not,_

_'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop._

_Just so you know,_

_This feeling's taking control of me_

_And I can't help it._

_I won't sit around, I can't let you leave now._

_Thought you should know,_

_I've tried my best to let go of you,_

_But I don't want to._

_I just gotta say it all_

_Before you go._

_Just so you know._

_This emptiness is killing me_

_And I'm wondering why I've waited so long._

_Looking back I realize,_

_It was always there just never repaired._

_I'm waiting here... been waiting here._

_Just so you know,_

_This feeling's taking control of me_

_And I can't help it._

_I won't sit around, I can't let you leave now._

_Thought you should know,_

_I've tried my best to let go of you,_

_But I don't want to._

_I just gotta say it all_

_Before you go._

_Just so you know…_

For the majority of the song, I watched Sonny, waiting for her reaction. About halfway through, we locked eyes for a few seconds before she looked away.

I was hoping for… I don't know. I just thought she'd react differently. It took everything I had to not breakdown and cry.

"This next song is also for her. She made me a better person and all I did was hurt her. I'm so sorry…"

_Can't blame you for thinking_

_That you never really knew me at all._

_I tried to deny you,_

_But nothing ever made me feel so wrong._

_I thought I was protecting you_

_From everything that I go through,_

_But I know that we got lost along the way._

_Here I am with all my heart,_

_I hope you understand._

_I know I let you down,_

_But I'm never gonna make_

_That mistake again._

_You brought me closer_

_To I really am._

_Come take my hand,_

_I want the world to see_

_What you mean to me._

_What you mean to me._

_Just know that I'm sorry,_

_I never wanted to make you feel so small._

_Our story is just beginning,_

_We'll let the Truth break down these walls.  
><em>

_And every time I think of you,_

_I think of how you pushed me through_

_And showed me_

_How much better I could be._

_Here I am with all my heart,_

_I hope you understand._

_I know I let you down,_

_But I'm never gonna make_

_That mistake again._

_You brought me closer_

_To I really am._

_Come take my hand,_

_I want the world to see_

_What you mean to me._

_You make me feel like I'm myself_

_Instead of being someone else._

_I wanna live that every day._

_You say what no one else will say,_

_You know exactly how_

_To get to me,_

_You know it's what I need._

_It's what I need._

_Yeah._

_Here I am with all my heart,_

_I hope you understand._

_I know I let you down,_

_But I'm never gonna make_

_That mistake again._

_You brought me closer_

_To I really am._

_So come take my hand,_

_I want the world to see_

_What you mean to me._

Sonny silently hugged me when I reached her table. I gave her a look that said, '_We need to talk_' and she nodded.

"Anyone else?" Rainy asked.

"I've got a song." a voice called out.

I recognized the voice immediately. It belonged to none other than James Conroy.

**A/N: LE GASP. Review pleaseeee? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chaptah thuh-reeee! I know the previous chapters were a little boring, sorry about that. Things get better from here though! Hope you're liking it so far! :)**

James's POV

I saw Sonny's expression when I walked in the door. She didn't seem too pleased.

"_Perfect," _I thought.

"Uh, who invited you, Conroy?" Grady asked.

I tossed a paper at him, "Oh, I'm sorry. The flyers around Condor studios didn't say this party was invites only. Besides, I just thought I'd stop and say goodbye to Sonny."

I got up on the stage, put my CD in, and grabbed the mic.

_They come and go,_

_But they don't know_

_That you are my beautiful._

_I try to come closer with you,_

_But they all say we won't make it through._

_But I'll be there forever,_

_You will see that it's better._

_All our hopes and our dreams will come true._

_I will not disappoint you,_

_I will be right there for you,_

_Till the end, the end of time._

_Please be mine._

_I'm in and out of love with you,_

_Trying to find if it's really true._

_How can I prove my love,_

_If they all think I'm not good enough?_

_But I'll be there forever,_

_You will see that it's better._

_All our hopes and our dreams will come true._

_I will not disappoint you,_

_I will be right there for you,_

_Till the end, the end of time._

_Please be mine._

_I can't stop the rain from falling,_

_Can't stop my heart from calling you,_

_It's calling you._

_I can't stop the rain from falling,_

_Can't stop my heart from calling you,_

_It's calling you_

_(I can't stop the rain)_

_I can't stop the rain from falling,_

_Can't stop my heart from calling you,_

_It's calling you._

_But I'll be there forever,_

_You will see that it's better._

_(Much better.)_

_All our hopes and our dreams will come true._

_(Oh, will come true.)_

_I will not disappoint you,_

_(Oh no.)_

_I will be right there for you,_

_Till the end, the end of time._

_Please be mine._

The audience was speechless all the way until the end of the song. Sonny's expression was exactly the same as when I first walked in.

To break the silence, I said to Sonny, "Go on, don't be shy. Ask me out!"

Immediately, she responded, "Okay, get out!"

The audience reacted with the standard, "_Ooh, burn_" thing through our whole conversation.

"Didn't we go on a date once? Or was it twice?"

"Just once, I try to never make the same mistake twice."

"What would you say if I asked you to marry me?"

She looked surprised for about half a second then retorted, "Nothing, I can't speak and laugh at the same time."

"_Ouch. That stung. This is __**so**__ not worth a date with Tawni." _I thought to myself.

"Do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk by again?" I asked her.

"Go ahead and walk by again. But this time, keep walking," she said.

"I would go to the end of the world for you."

"Please do. And stay there."

All of a sudden, that sorry ex-boyfriend of Sonny's said, "Ouch! Looks like someone got burned! Now, buh-bye!" as he shoved me towards the door.

"Alright, alright, I'm leaving. I'm gonna miss you, Sonny." I said as I hugged her.

Surprisingly enough, she hugged me back and said, "Goodbye James."

"If you see Tawni, tell her I'm looking for her." I whispered to Nico.

He nodded and I walked out the door.

Sonny's POV

As soon as James left, the whole room exploded with laughter.

"Nice comebacks, Sonny. I didn't know you had it in you!" Chad chuckled.

I just shrugged, "It was kind of fun, actually. I didn't know he was on Mackenzie Falls this week."

"He wasn't. I'm still trying to figure out how he found the flyer."

"I asked him to come," Tawni said, appeared out of nowhere, "Every party needs a good laugh, right?"

"How did you convince him to come? I thought he'd be too angry at the way we humiliated him." I asked.

She grimaced, "I promised him a date."

"Aww, Tawni! You didn't have to!"

"It's alright, seeing you have a comeback to all those pickup lines was well worth it!" she laughed.

"Anymore dedications before we start the dance songs back up?" Nico asked.

I replied, "I've got one!"

"Okay! Come on up here!"

I got up on the stage and took the microphone.

"This song is for all of the friends I've made here in California. It's to let you know, I'll never forget any of you. You've changed my life."

_Here we are now,_

_Everything is about to change._

_We face tomorrow as we say goodbye to yesterday._

_A chapter ending but the stories only just begun._

_A page is turning for everyone._

_So I'm moving on,_

_Letting go,_

_Holding on to tomorrow._

_I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be._

_We might be apart but I hope you always know,_

_You'll be with me wherever I go._

_Wherever I go._

_So excited I can barely even catch my breath._

_We have each other to lean on for the road ahead._

_This happy ending is the start of all our dreams_

_And I know your heart is with me._

_So I'm moving on,_

_Letting go,_

_Holding on to tomorrow._

_I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be._

_We might be apart but I hope you always know,_

_You'll be with me wherever I go._

_It's time to show the world we've got something to say._

_A song to sing out loud we'll never fade away._

_I know I'll miss you but we'll meet again someday._

_We'll never fade away._

_So I'm moving on,_

_Letting go,_

_Holding on to tomorrow._

_I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be._

_We might be apart but I hope you always know,_

_You'll be with me wherever I go._

_So I'm moving on,_

_Letting go,_

_Holding on to tomorrow._

_I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be._

_We might be apart but I hope you always know,_

_You'll be with me wherever I go._

_Wherever I go._

_Wherever I go._

At the end of the song, tears were streaming down my face. I could tell my friends were crying a little too. I hugged each of them at _least_ 7 times each.

"I'm gonna miss you guys so much…"

"We're gonna miss you too…"

"Let's just enjoy the rest of the time we have here. Anyone up for some dancing songs?" Grady asked.

Scattered exclamations of _"Yeah!" _filled the room.

"Alright! Let's get this party moving again!" he said as _Firework_ began.

After about an hour, Nico announced, "Okay, we're gonna slow things down a little bit!"

Chad came up behind me and said, "Hey Sonny," as the song began.

"Hey. I was just about to take a break for a little."

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"Not at all, have a seat," I said as he sat down across from me.

"So, what have you been up to for the last hour?" I asked.

"Oh, just the usual. Mingling, chatting with paparazzi, stuff like that."

"Ahh, I see…"

"This song reminds me of us…"

"Really?"

"Yeah, just listen…"

_Do you remember the nights _

_We made our way dreaming,_

_Hoping of being,_

_Someone big._

_We were so young then,_

_We were too crazy_

_In love._

"Oh… Yeah, it does," I nodded.

"Yeah… Sonny, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Chad. Anything."

"Do you ever miss us being a couple?"

I didn't even have to think to answer this, but of course, I didn't want him to know that.

"Umm… A little, I guess." I said out loud, meanwhile my mind was really screaming,_ "Of course I do! There's not one time I look at you where I don't think about us together!"_

I could tell by his voice that he was hiding his disappointment when he said, "Oh… Me too…"

My phone vibrated in my pocket and a text from my mom flashed on the screen saying, _"Honey, could you come home soon? We've got to finish packing. Our flight is tomorrow at 5 PM."_

"I'm sorry, Chad. I've gotta go. My mom needs me to come home."

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

"I don't know… My friends are coming over tomorrow around 1:00 to send us off…"

"I'll see you then."

"Good," I said impulsively.

He smirked and replied, "Good."

"Fine," I smiled.

"Fine."

"Are we good here?"

"Oh, we are _so_ good."

**A/N: I'm really gonna miss those Good/Fine conversations. :'l Sigh... Review, pretty please with cherries on top? 0:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chapter quatre! :D This is my favorite chapter yet. :') One more to go!**

Sonny's POV

When I got home that night, pretty much everything was packed up with the exception of some things in my room. I didn't bother changing out of my dress, so I just tidied up my room while my iPod played in the speakers. A new song began and I started singing along to the song. I picked up my guitar played,

_I always knew this day would come,_

_We'd be standing one by one,_

_With our future in our hands,_

_So many dreams so many plans._

_Always knew after all these years,_

_There'd be laughter there'd be tears,_

_But never thought that I'd walk away,_

_With so much joy but so much pain,_

_And it's so hard to say goodbye._

_But yesterday's gone we gotta keep moving on,_

_I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya._

_The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph_

_And hold you in my heart forever._

_I'll always remember you._

_Another chapter in the book,_

_Can't go back but you can look._

_And there we are on every page _

_Memories I'll always save._

_Up ahead only open doors, _

_Who knows what were heading towards?_

_I wish you love I wish you luck,_

_For you the world just opens up._

_But it's so hard to say goodbye._

_Yesterday's gone we gotta keep moving on,_

_I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya._

_The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph_

_And hold you in my heart forever._

_I'll always remember you._

_Every day that we had all the good all the bad,_

_I'll keep them here inside._

_All the times we shared, every place, everywhere,_

_You touched my life._

_Yeah one day we'll look back, we'll smile and we'll laugh,_

_But right now we just cry,_

_'Cause it's so hard to say goodbye._

_Yesterday's gone we gotta keep moving on,_

_I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya._

_The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph_

_And hold you in my heart forever._

_I'll always remember you._

_I'll always remember you._

_I'll always remember you._

As the song ended, I turned down the volume until you could just barely hear it. I sat on my bed and tears ran down my face.

I didn't want to leave. I knew eventually, I'd be away from my friends, but I didn't think it would be so soon. I thought I'd be able to visit them even when we were apart. Going back to Wisconsin meant that wouldn't happen again.

In the distance, I heard something outside my window. I wiped the tears away and opened my window to see a figure standing below, playing a guitar… He stepped into the light, revealing himself as the blonde boy, and my ex-boyfriend, Chad Dylan Cooper.

_I'm no Superman,_

_I can't take your hand,_

_And fly you anywhere you want to go._

_I can't read your mind,_

_Like a billboard sign,_

_And tell you everything you want to hear,_

_But I'll be your hero._

_'Cause I,_

_I can be everything you need._

_If you're the one for me,_

_Like gravity,_

_I'll be unstoppable._

_I, yeah, I believe in destiny._

_I may be an ordinary guy,_

_With heart and soul,_

_But if you're the one for me,_

_Then I'll be your hero._

_Oh, I'll be your hero._

_Yeah, I'll be your hero._

_So incredible,_

_Some kind of miracle,_

_That when it's meant to be,_

_I'll become a hero._

_So I'll wait, wait, wait, wait for you_

_Yeah, I'll be your hero._

_Yeah, 'cause I,_

_I can be everything you need._

_If you're the one for me,_

_Like gravity,_

_I'll be unstoppable._

_I, yeah, I believe in destiny._

_I may be an ordinary guy,_

_With heart and soul,_

_But if you're the one for me,_

_Then I'll be your hero._

_Yeah, I'll be your hero._

_Yeah, I'll be your hero._

_Hero._

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

The blonde looked up at me, smiled, and said, "Oh, nothin'. I just thought it would be a nice night to sit out here and practice playing my guitar."

I just smiled and replied, "Oh, is that so? At midnight?"

"Why, yes it is. As I always say, there's no better time to play the guitar than when the moon is out," he smirked.

"It doesn't sound like you need practice."

"Well, how about you come down here so you can hear better?"

I hesitated but said, "I think I will."

"I'll be waiting."

* * *

><p><span>Chad's POV<span>

"You're insane, you know." she said when she reached me.

"Ouch, I'm wounded, Sonny," I said, smiling.

She returned the smile and replied, "Drama snob."

"Random."

I hugged her for a few moments before saying, "I heard you playing that song in your room…"

"You did?"

"Yeah… You were really good. If you stayed here long enough, someone would probably offer you a record deal."

"I really wish I could stay…"

"I wish you could too… But let's not talk about that right now."

"What _should_ we talk about then, Mr. Know-It-All?" she smiled a little.

I held a finger up to her lips and said, "Shh, time for talking is over."

I picked up a boom box that I'd brought with me and pressed play, and the song began. It was _Can I Have This Dance _from that cheesy Disney movie that Efron was in. Man, I hate that guy. But that's a whole other ordeal.

"Sonny, we never really got a chance to at the party so… May I have this dance?" I said, holding out my hand to her.

She didn't really respond at first, so I began singing along to the music, _"Take my hand, take a breath."_

She joined in and sang,_ "Pull me close and take one step."_

"_Keep your eyes locked on mine."_I sang to her.

She stared into my eyes and sang,_ "And let the music be your guide."_

We waltzed around singing,

"_Now won't you promise me?_

_That you'll never forget,_

_To keep dancing,_

_Wherever we go next._

_It's like catching lightning,_

_The chances of finding someone like you._

_It's one in a million,_

_The chances of feeling the way we do._

_And with every step together,_

_We just keep on getting better._

_So can I have this dance? _

_Can I have this dance?_

_Can I have this dance?"_

I spun Sonny around during the lines,

"_Take my hand,_

_I'll take the lead._

_And every turn, _

_Will be safe with me._

_Don't be afraid,_

_Afraid to fall._

_You know I'll catch you through it all."_

We just kept singing all the way to the end of the song,

"_Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart_

'_Cause my heart is where ever you are, _

_It's like catching lightning,_

_The chances of finding someone like you._

_It's one in a million,_

_The chances of feeling the way we do._

_And with every step together,_

_We just keep on getting better._

_So can I have this dance? _

_(Can I have this dance?)_

_Can I have this dance?_

_Oh, no mountain's too high,_

_And no ocean's too wide._

'_Cause together or not,_

_Our dance won't stop._

_Let it rain, let it pour._

_What we have is worth fighting for._

_You know I believe,_

_That we were meant to be._

_It's like catching lightning,_

_The chances of finding someone like you._

_It's one in a million,_

_The chances of feeling the way we do._

_And with every step together,_

_We just keep on getting better._

_So can I have this dance? _

_(Can I have this dance?)_

_Can I have this dance?_

_Can I have this dance?_

_Can I have this dance?_

_Can I have this dance?"_

At the end, I was still holding her in the dip position, and our gazes were still locked. She looked even more beautiful in the moonlight. That's when I leaned down and kissed her. I felt that same spark I felt when we first kissed and I'm positive she felt it too.

**(A/N: Heh... Spark... Positive... What? I'm a nerd! Don't mind me. Keep reading!)**

When we pulled away, she had that sparkle in her eyes that she always had when we were dating.

She looked down and said, "Chad… There's something I need to tell you."

"Yes?" I said as brushed a piece of hair out of her face.

"Before I found out I was moving, I started thinking about something… And now I know for sure…"

"What is it?"

"It doesn't matter now…" she said, letting go of my hand.

"Sonny, just tell me…"

She started walking away saying, "It's doesn't matter! I'm moving now, there's nothing I can do about it!"

"Please, just tell me!" I said, catching her by the shoulder.

She shook off my hand from her shoulder and with tears forming in her eyes, she said, "I'm in love with you! Alright? I'm in love with you, but I can't do anything about it now because I'm moving back to Wisconsin!" she turned away and started walking toward the building.

I caught her hand this time and pulled her back, but she tried to avoid my eyes.

I tilted her head up so she was looking at me, "Sonny, I'm in love with you too."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Last chapter! This story was so much fun to write! I'm kinda sad it's over. I'll definitely write more Channy stories, even though the actual Sonny With A Chance plot ended. I'll just pretend it didn't. xD I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did while writing it! :) **

Chad's POV

"Y-you are?" she said, caught a little off guard.

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be? Didn't you hear me sing at the party?"

"I did… I just didn't know if you meant it or if you were acting for the paparazzi."

"I promise you, I meant it with all my heart, Sonny."

Suddenly she threw her arms around me and burst into tears, "I'm gonna miss you so much…"

I stroked her hair gently, "I'm gonna miss you too, Sonshine…"

We just stood there for a few minutes until she pulled away, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I better go, before my mom wakes up…" she said.

I nodded and kissed her cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya," she smiled, walking back inside.

* * *

><p><span>Sonny's POV<span>

I snuck back up to my apartment and room successfully to find a new text from Tawni.

"_Hey girl! Are you still awake?"_

"_Yep. Sorry, I was just talking to Chad. What's up?" _I texted back.

While I waited for her reply, I picked up my copy of _The Hunger Games_. I needed something to take my mind off of things.

A few minutes later, I got a call from Tawni.

"Hey, Tawn! What's going on?"

"I just got the most brilliant idea!"

"What is it?"

"Well I'm not 100% sure, but…"

* * *

><p>I had just picked up my book when there was a knock on the door.<p>

"Sonny! I think your friends are here!" my mom shouted from the kitchen.

"I'll get it!" I said, running to the door. To my surprise, it was the Mack Falls kids.

"Hey guys! What are you all doing here?" I asked, hugging them all.

"We couldn't let our favorite Random leave without a proper goodbye!" Skyler chuckled.

"Aww, really?" I laughed as there was another knock at the door.

This time, it was my castmates. I hugged each of them and we all sat and talked for a while. It turns out, the only reason there was any kind of rivalry between our shows, was between Chad, me, and my castmates. The Falls kids were actually really friendly.

"We just kept up and act for Chad. And besides, it was kinda fun!" Chastity laughed.

Finally, Chad arrived and I had to keep myself from suffocating him with my hug.

Tawni caught my eye and nodded slightly. I knew it was time.

"Mom? Could we talk to you for a sec?" I called.

She walked in and said, "Sure, sweetie. What's up?"

"Well… Tawni and I already discussed this last night and…" I trailed off.

"And…?" she asked confusedly.

"She wants me to move in with her."

"Yeah! We have extra rooms at my place. I cleaned one out last night. And my mom is totally okay with it. She'll modeling in Paris every once in a while, but our house has high tech security. My mom made sure of that." Tawni explained.

"Oh… I don't know, Sonny…" she said uncertainly.

"Please… Will you just listen to this song?" I asked, picking up my guitar. She nodded and I pressed play on my iPod.

_They're playin' guitars with stars in their eyes on Broadway._

_They're just payin' their dues and waitin' for news on a big break._

_I wish you were here, 'cause sometimes I get lonely._

_Guess I'm not the only new girl in town._

_Mama, I'll promise I'll be alright._

_I'll call to say, "I love you," every night._

_I'm just tryin' to write the story of my life._

_You know all about this dream I've gotta chase._

_I get a little closer everyday._

_California's not that far away._

_I'm not that far away._

_So many new faces and beautiful places in this town._

_I'm learnin' the ropes on this crazy road I'm goin' down._

_I'm makin' my way, no one said that it'd be easy._

_Trust me, believe me, I'm where I belong._

_Mama, I'll promise I'll be alright._

_I'll call to say, "I love you," every night._

_I'm just tryin' to write the story of my life._

_You know all about this dream I've gotta chase._

_I get a little closer everyday._

_California's not that far away._

_I'm not that far away._

_We're miles apart, but you're in my heart._

_I keep you with me everywhere I go._

_Mama, I'll promise I'll be alright._

_I'll call to say, "I love you," every night._

_I'm just tryin' to write the story of my life._

_You know all about this dream I gotta chase._

_I get a little closer everyday._

_California's not that far away._

_I'm not that far away._

_I'm not that far away._

_I'm not that far away._

I could see my mom was trying not to cry while I played for her. She hugged me as soon as the song was over.

After a few minutes, she wiped away the tears forming in her eyes and finally nodded, "You can stay if it means so much to you. I'm just sorry I can't be here with you."

The room exploded with cheers and laughter.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, mom!" I exclaimed, hugging her.

Immediately after, I tackle-hugged Chad and kissed him. I felt that same spark I felt the first time we kissed and from the night before. When we pulled away, I grinned at him. The whole room was confused.

"When did you guys get back together?" Nico asked.

"Well, sorta last night. Officially, now. I'll explain everything later." I replied, laughing.

Grady, who still looked confused, said, "Oh. Well, we're happy for you, Sonny."

"Speak for yourself!" Zora exclaimed while everyone just laughed.

"I better get going now," my mom said, looking at her phone clock.

"Aww, alright. We'd better get all this stuff to Tawni's then." I said, hugging her again.

"I'm gonna miss you so much," I told her.

"I'll miss you too." she said, kissing my forehead.

We loaded everything into the cars and went our separate ways.

* * *

><p>After a few hours of unpacking, my new room felt like home. The walls were lavender with white carpet. My bed was covered with a cow print bedspread. The desk was light yellow with a sun on the side and my sheet music spread across it, my guitar leaning against my light yellow dresser. On my nightstand was a picture of my family in Wisconsin. I sat on my bed, looking at the picture.<p>

Tawni knocked on the doorframe and said, "Hey. Settling in okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks again for letting me stay here! It was really nice of you."

She smiled and said, "Well, I couldn't let my sister move halfway across the country, could I?"

After she left, I checked the time on my phone and it read, _4:30 PM_. I figured she hadn't boarded yet, so I texted her.

"_Just remember, California's not that far away. :) I love you."_

I sighed happily and set my phone on the nightstand, picking up my diary. I knew this was going to be one _very_ interesting entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_This month has been so crazy. It all started last week…_

* * *

><p><span>Epilogue<span>

*a few weeks later*

_Dear Diary,_

_Life has never been better! Tawni and I are even closer than before. We don't really show it, but both of us just know. Nico, Grady, and Zora are still up to their mischievous pranks on each other and Mackenzie Falls._

_So Random and Mackenzie Falls are friendlier with each other now, but still rivals of course. What fun would it be if we got along all the time?_

_I call mom every night and she's doing fine. Her new job is great, she says. I'm glad that we found a way for both of us to be home, even though home is not the same place for each of us._

_Chad and I are more in love than ever before. Today, he took me on the greatest date ever. We went to a beach carnival where he won me a giant stuffed panda bear. It cost him $50 before he won even though I kept telling him to stop. He's so cute when he's determined. Anyways, we had dinner in a restaurant on the boardwalk. After, we took a moonlight walk on the beach. Perfect date? I think, yes. He's definitely a keeper._

_Life is finally good again. :)_

_Love, Sonny_

**A/N: The end! Like it? ****Love it?**** Hate it? Please review!**


End file.
